


THE PHOENIX AND THE MOON

by haveyouseenme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Anxiety, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Character Death, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mental Instability, Multiple Pairings, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), One-sided Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Patricide, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Spirit World, Trauma, Waterbender Yue (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenme/pseuds/haveyouseenme
Summary: A sacrifice was never made for the Spirits, and Zuko never really was redeemed… What happens when the dishonored prince follows in his father’s footsteps and then some?The Fire Lord is dead.The Phoenix Prince reigns.The daughter of the Moon breathes.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. PROLOGUE: OASIS

There has to be another way, _there has to be another way_ …

Yue could barely make out the distance, drowned out sound of a voice. The sound was muffled, not unlike being submerged underwater.

Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Ever so slowly coming to her senses, Princess Yue winced as pain flourished in her head. It was a dull ache, not unlike a strained muscle. The feeling was just painful enough to be annoying, really. She grimaced at the sensation though regardless, shifting uncomfortably. Yue was very aware she could feel, and she was _almost_ sure she was still conscious… But, darkness surrounded her. Not a darkness of night, or of sleep- Yue was certain this was the darkness of her mind. She wasn’t really sure what had happened, but she knew whatever it was… it couldn’t have been a good thing. 

Wading through her muddled memories, pulling herself up, Yue remembered she’d felt everything go dark, _numb_ , just before she ‘went under’. For some reason, something was telling her the fish in the spirit oasis were in danger. Something about a firebender… She’d seen the glow of fire in the darkness, felt the heat and the fear in her chest… The Fire Nation had invaded. Like a slap to the face, Yue suddenly remembered the black snow, the smoke in the air above her tribe.

She began to utterly panic, Her mind suddenly asking a thousand questions at once. Was the Avatar safe? Why had she been knocked down so suddenly? Where was Sokka? _What had happened?!_

Yue, felt her heart racing as everything became so much more clear. She remembered as much as she needed to. A man, a Fire Nation admiral, had hurt the moon spirit! She remembered feeling that pain- _this pain_! The moon had disappeared and the world went dark… Yue was _in_ that dark now! But just where -or what exactly- was this dark? Was she dead…? Had the moon spirit been hurt that badly?

Yue stared into the black, a lump in her throat. Her blood ran cold. This was death, she was certain. The silence around her was just a little more deafening in that moment. She wanted to call out, for someone, for something, _anything_ … but she knew nothing would come. Yue knew she was alone; truly, alone. Her voice broke in her throat- or maybe she just couldn’t find the energy to speak. Everything was so heavy, _so heavy_ …

Yue felt hot tears sting her eyes. She wanted to crumble, to completely let the abyss take her… Sobbing quietly, she collapsed to her knees.

“Please…” Her voice was barely in a whisper amongst the dark, a sound even softer than her crying.

Yue was at a loss for what was happening to her… perhaps this was the realm of lost souls she had been told so much about as a little girl. Perhaps she’d be here in the dark for the rest of eternity. She’d never see her father again… she’d never see Sokka again… She’d be forgotten by her tribe.

_“Yue…”_

A soft voice suddenly rung in her ears, almost melodic. Yue snapped to attention at that, staring into the darkness around her. Shocked (and a bit frightened, honestly), she looked in all directions for who had said her name. She felt anxiety rise in her stomach at the following silence, not sure what to expect.

Within the darkness, a woman came into view so very slowly. She stood before Yue, unmoving- almost floating. A completely polar opposite to whatever realm the two were in, the woman glowed pure, ethereal white. She was absolutely beautiful, a flowing dress of silver encasing her lithe, tall form. Her hair was tar black, done up in a hairstyle almost similar to Yue's. She glittered in the darkness, like a beacon of hope. Yue could only stare at her in silent awe… Calm washed over her though, and she smiled.

She had seen this woman before in her dreams. It was obvious, this woman was Tui, The Moon Spirit. Her mother. Her life-giver.

Yue stared at the spirit before her, feeling serenity wash over her, cradling her in much-needed comfort. Yue only remained sitting on her knees before the woman, respectfully. Yue lowered herself into a small bow, waiting.

Tui came to her daughter, placing a chilled hand onto her cheek softly. “Oh, Yue… my dear, beautiful child.” Tui’s voice was as soft as her touch, and just as motherly. “…My mortal vessel has been wounded. I’m afraid we don’t have much time together.”

Yue, hearing she had been right, looked up to Tui with worry. She had wanted their reunion to be on better terms, she wanted to tell Tui what she had seen, the things she had discovered… She’d met _the Avatar!_ She had so much to tell the Moon Spirit- she wanted Tui to be proud, to know her life wasn’t wasted! Almost sensing what the princess was thinking, Tui continued gently.

“Yue, you _absolutely_ are here for a reason- and your body does hold the very last of my mortal energy… But, the Avatar needs you.”

Yue’s eyes widened. She couldn’t help but respond with a sheepish, “Forgive me mother, I don’t understand…”

Why did the Avatar need _her_? The Avatar was the most powerful bender among the nations, gifted in every sense of the word from the Spirits themselves. The Avatar was heaven on Earth... Yue was only a princess that had been saved, her parents’ prayers just answered. She couldn’t bend, and she couldn’t fight. Yue was just, well, _Yue_. A prodigy by no means at all, Just a miracle child.

Tui gave the princess a comforting smile. “You will understand in due time, my love, I can assure you.” But, Tui's face then grew dire. “A great evil is approaching though, Yue… You _must_ stay within the Mortal Realm and help Aang defeat an extremely gifted firebender in the coming future.”

Yue all but paled at that. Her mind, again, went to the worst. The only powerful firebender she knew of was _the_ most powerful, most feared firebender across all the nations. The same firebender who was talked about in war meetings, in hushed whispers, and spoken of by frightened children.

“…I have to help the Avatar kill the Fire Lord?”

The Avatar ‘needing’ her had been enough of a shock to Yue. Now, added to everything, the thought of going up against the Fire Lord almost made Yue wish she _was_ dead. In the Northern Water Tribe, the threat of the Fire Nation wasn’t as great as the other nations faced… the North was isolated, and they were happy about that. The Fire Nation armada was always just a thorn in Yue’s father’s side. She had been told of the Fire Nation of course, and how they were evil, utterly tyrannical people that wanted to hurt the world. Yue had been told the fate of the Airbenders as a child. She knew, and it unsettled her to no end.

When Avatar Aang showed up at her tribe’s gate needing help, Arnook was certain the Fire Nation was on his tail. Still though, helping the Avatar wasn’t something to brush off. It would be worth the risk, he had told a frightened Yue. And now here she was… trapped somewhere with a very injured, very desperate Moon Spirit telling her she had to defeat the Fire Nation too.

The situation couldn’t be any worse.

“Oh, Yue… I wish I could tell you everything you need to know, but my visions are still so unclear.” Tui came to her knees in front of Yue. The princess stared at the spirit in tongue-bitten silence. “My child, I know I cannot stay in the mortal plane any longer, but my energy is too low to regenerate. If I stay in my fish form, I will die.”

“No, _please_!” Yue finally broke. She allowed herself to finally cry, gripping Tui’s hands hysterically at her words. “Mother, take back the life you gave me! The Avatar doesn’t need me, I’m just a princess… If I must sacrifice myself and the life you gave me to save you in turn, I will!”

Yue didn’t want to die. She was so young, she had barely lived… But, Yue knew desperate times called for desperate measures. The Spirits had given her life, and a good one at that, and if she needed to repay them… she would. The world needed the spirits more than they needed her.

Tui cupped Yue’s tear-soaked cheek once more, shaking her head. “No, my dear… _No_. The world needs you just as much as The Avatar. Things will make sense soon enough. You must have faith in yourself and in your destiny.”

Yue wanted to protest, to convince Tui to let her sacrifice herself for the spirits and repay them, but she bit her tongue. She looked down to her lap, almost embarrassed at her emotions. She wanted to convince the Moon Spirit to take her life back, to stay in the mortal plane… but, she knew the Spirits were wise. She had been told that her whole life- Have faith in the spirits. There was no changing destiny. Yue felt that weight return to her again. There was a heavy pause between the mortal and the spirit.

Tui lowered her hand from Yue’s dampened cheek, instead moving to hold the girl’s hands tightly one final time. “…You must take the rest of my energy, my child. Yue, you must become my vessel. Completely.”

Yue couldn't believe it. All of this, so suddenly, was too much to comprehend. Helping the Avatar was one thing, defeating 'a powerful firebender' was another... but, become the Moon Spirit's vessel, on top of it all? She was almost convinced now she was dreaming. Maybe this wasn't death, maybe this wasn't a dire situation... Maybe Yue was safe in bed and just having a nightmare. Sensing the Princess' apprehension, Tui continued once more.

"Yue, I have known since the moment I saved you, you were destined to have my life in you. The Moon is your saviour. You are here because of this energy... It is yours just as much as it is mine."

Tears stung Yue's eyes. Tears of fear, tears of honor, tears of sadness... Yue had always wondered why the Spirits had chosen the forms of Koi. They were so volatile, so easy to hurt in that form… and that’s just what had happened, wasn’t it? Yue’s mind went to the Fire Nation again. The way the moon had bled that crimson glow, the way her body was aching…

Having the spirits life inside her completely didn’t frighten Yue. Surely it was better than dying. If this was truly her destiny, Yue would take it with utmost honor. She wondered if she would gain the ability to bend suddenly. How would she learn? What would it feel like? What would her tribe think of it? Would they revere her even more, or would she be outcasted? What would happen to the fish…? She was trying not to think about it, honestly.

But… If the Moon Spirit were to exist in Yue, what would become of La? The spirits had been circling each other for longer than anyone could remember. If there was only to be one Koi, wouldn’t the sacred balance be broken? What would even become of the Spirit Oasis?

Yue finally piped up. “What will happen to the cycle...? Will the Ocean Spirit be okay?” Yue almost didn’t want to ask Tui these things, fearing the spirit's answer. There was a pause. Yue could hear her heartbeat in her ears. If Tui didn’t _have_ an answer, or if she was unsure what to do, Yue knew the world would be doomed…

Tui was a spirit though. Again, she was wise- so much wiser than any mortal of course, and she only smiled softly in response. “A wise question, my love." She reassured. "...That waterbender of the Southern Tribe… Katara; She is so much stronger than she knows. I do believe she is worthy to harness the Ocean’s life. Her destiny is _just_ as important as yours.”

It wasn’t a good enough answer for Yue. How would the Ocean Spirit go into her being, how would the Fire Nation be stopped. There was still so much unspoken.

“How will she—?”

“There isn’t much time, my child. _Trust me_ … it will all fall into place.” Tui brought her hand back to Yue’s cheek, hoping to calm her down. Yue allowed herself to soften with a gentle sigh.

Yue had so much more to say, so much more to ask; there was still so much left in the dark. She was still so afraid, so unsure… Yue wanted to talk with Tui more, to tell her so many things. But, Yue knew the situation was truly dire. There really wasn’t time left. The Spirits were in danger, her tribe was in danger…. The Avatar needed her.

The Moon Spirit then brought herself closer, and without word, pressed her lips gently to Yue’s forehead.

Yue suddenly, almost _violently_ , felt warmth surround her. It was a shocking from the cold darkness that had encased her before, like being immersed in a bath of hot water. She felt the warmth throughout her entire body, almost becoming painful. Yue breathed, feeling bitter cold sting her throat- like taking a deep breath in the snow. Everything faded from black to ethereal white…

_Energy_. She felt energy warm, invigorating energy. Yue felt alive. Her heart pounding in her chest, her head, her fingertips… Everything felt so awake in that moment. She felt like she could do anything.

For the first time in her life, Yue truly felt powerful. Within the glow, she heard that familiar voice one final time,

“The spirit of the moon lives in you now…I am with you always, Princess.”


	2. BOOK ONE: SNOW | PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( i published this not expecting avatar to become so popular again. since it's been available on netflix, i've noticed my avatar fics getting more and more hits nowadays. this show and i have a very complicated relationship spanning back a few years, so writing for it is always a bit hard. i don't know how often i will update this, but i'll do my best. this is an AU i've put a lot of thought into, and i think it deserves it. thank you all for the love received so far; i hope you enjoy this next chapter. see you soon. )

Princess Yue shifted. Slowly coming to, she noticed she wasn’t where she had been. The hard, wet ground beneath her was now soft- more _familiar_.When she opened her eyes, her assumptions were all but confirmed. The sight of her bed chambers that she faced just like every other morning came into focus through her stupor. The cold emanating from her bedroom window had awoken her… Just like every other morning too…

Had the entire thing just been a bad dream?

No… surely not. It couldn’t have been! It had all been so real, and she remembered so much… The moon, the Fire Nation… The Moon Spirit!

Yue practically sprung up from the soft furs of her bed, adrenaline in her veins. But, she was suddenly met with arms wrapping tightly around her, pulling her back…

“ _Yue!_ ”

Sokka suddenly cried out as he brought the still-half-asleep girl into his arms, nearly making her sputter for air.

"We were so worried! We thought you were a goner!”

Yue felt her heart sink at his words; dread souping deep in her stomach... So it hadn’t all just been a dream. Yue was almost hoping it had been. The air in the room weighed a bit heavier...

She squirmed in Sokka’s grasp, a bit uncomfortable as she struggled to breathe.

“S-Sokka… I can’t remember anything…” Her voice was weak, barely in a whisper.

The boy pulled away, looking down at her. There was obvious worry in his gaze. “You went out cold, princess, it’s not all that surprising.” Sokka gently placed the back of his hand to Yue’s cheek. “Are you feeling okay? You hit your head pretty hard in the oasis.”

That’s what the pain she felt must’ve been! Pieces were starting to connect… Her mind began asking a million questions…

Yue followed Sokka, placing a hand on her forehead, then her bare chest. She wasn’t in her robes anymore. Someone must’ve undressed her… she wondered again how long she had been ‘under’, how her people must’ve reacted…

“Where is the Avatar?” Yue jumped straight to the most important point. If Aang was hurt, the entire world would be at stake… and if he was gone, then the Fire Nation—

“He’s alright, don’t worry! Still asleep, not surprising either.”Sokka laughed a bit.

Yue felt relief at that, at least, just a bit. She softened, but still, so much had happened… She knew it, she could _feel_ it in the energy around them. Not satisfied, she continued,

“What happened last night, when I was…?” Yue trailed off, a lump of anxiety silencing her. She watched as Sokka’s face shifted to an expression of apprehension, hesitation…

He wasn’t sure where to start really. One part of him genuinely wasn’t sure how to recount the previous night’s events, while the other was wondering if Yue _really_ needed to know. She’d find out in due time surely, and she was so weak right now… Sokka didn’t want her panicking, or becoming emotional.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you, princess.” He stammered, making Yue’s heart flutter.

That only made her feel worse. Had it been that serious? Surely it had been- Tui had visited her, after all. Wait…

Sokka didn’t know. _Nobody did_ … At least, not yet.

Well, no point in delaying the inevitable.

Yue sighed. “Sokka… the moon spirit came to me when I was asleep…. the actual, _real_ moon spirit.” Her voice was shaky, almost scared to tell him. “She told me the Fire Nation was attacking the Oasis… that something happened to the koi fish…”

Sokka sunk. Yue was completely right, but he was almost in awe that the spirits had actually come to her, though not surprised in the least. Sokka had known of her blessing of course, and he knew how spiritual Yue was.

“…What else did she say?” was all he could reply, staring at her, transfixed.

Yue shifted uncomfortably, trying to recount and string together her blurred memories.

“Before I passed out, I saw the moon turn blood red, I remember _that_ the most. I remember I asked Tui about it, and all she said was that her vessel was wounded, that she didn’t have much time…”

“Well, Tui was telling the truth. That Fire Nation guy- _Zhao_ , struck one of the Koi. The moon went completely black pretty soon after you went out.”

Yue felt a violent chill run through her. She let out a shaky breath, feeling the energy in the room darken even more.

The moon had disappeared. The moon had _disappeared_.

She could’ve died. She could’ve **_died_**.

Dread weighed on her like a pile of rocks, but still, she continued her recounting.

“Tui told me I had to become the new vessel for her. She touched me and I… it felt like I was dying, but I knew I wasn’t.” She raised her gaze to Sokka, tears threatening to fall. “I know you probably think I’m crazy…but I know it wasn’t a dream; It felt so real!”

Sokka shook his head, looking amazed. “No, Yue! Not at all, princess!” She felt him squeeze her hand a bit, a reassurance.“It makes perfect sense with what we saw.”

As if she couldn’t feel worse...

“What do you mean?” Yue was almost afraid of his answer.

“…Katara, she tried to heal the spirit herself, with her bending, you know.” Sokka hesitated, averting his gaze from Yue just a bit.“She was in such a panic when you collapsed, it was almost immediate. She got into the water to help the fish but she got pulled under by something…We thought she was hurt—”

Yue’s eyes widened as thoughts of Katara’s demise rushed into her mind. “Is she—?!”

“No, no!” Sokka quickly interjected, wanting to prevent Yue from working herself up as much as he possibly could. “She’s fine, I promise. My sister is a strong girl… a really, _really_ strong girl…” A laugh interrupted him- a nervous one. “When she came back up, she was a totally different person. Her hair… it…”

A cold sweat drowned Yue at that. She stared at Sokka as he finished his sentence, barely in a whisper.

“It was black.” Sokka swallowed hard. “Y-Yeah… black.”

Yue was stunned… She stared at Sokka in shocked palor, almost unsure how to respond or what to say next. Half of her didn’t believe him…

“She was surrounded by water— I… I don’t know how to explain it Yue, she was completely _encased_ in it, but she was alive, she was moving!” His voice cracked with shock, disbelief. “It was a creature… Prince Zuko’s uncle told us it was the ocean spirit.”

Yue was gagged. Tears lumped in her throat, her face burning as she listened to him.

“She drove the Fire Nation away- went on a complete tirade. Yue she… she told me she killed Zhao- She drowned him in the canals of the city.”

Images of such a sight came to Yue. She pictured Katara- who was already _so_ powerful- avenging her tribe, showing no mercy to the Fire Nation’s armada. She pictured her fury, her resilience… How was she feeling now? Did she feel any guilt? Could she even remember the things that happened?

“I have to see her.”

“…Yue, I think you need to stay in bed. You’ve been through a lot. You need rest.” Sokka protested, keeping his hand on Yue’s arm. His touch was warm, a welcome difference amongst everything else. But, she only shook her head in response, moving to get up out of her bed, covering herself with a pelt of fur.

“Sokka— I just need to make sure she’s alright. That’s all.”

Sokka sighed to himself, not wanting to argue with the princess. His grip on her eased and she stood, seemingly stable.

“Just be careful.” He smiled faintly, watching as she slipped herself into a simple dress robe. “Go check in with your father too. He was at your side almost all night. I’m sure he’s worried sick about you.”

Yue chewed her lip at that, only nodding softly once more at his words. She turned, walking out of her bedroom in silence.

☽㊊☾ 

Making her way down the winding halls of the ice palace she called home , Yue was almost thankful she didn’t run into anybody. She was in no mood to answer questions, or to tell people what she’d seen… She had a mission, and she was going to do just that and _only_ that. She’d deal with her subjects, and especially her father, later.

Coming to a door, adjacent to her end of the hallway, Yue stared at it for a moment. She reached, feeling the sting of it’s ice against her bare hands. She slid it open slowly, silently…

Yue stood at the doorway for a moment, sighing with relief upon seeing the waterbender still asleep in her bed. Yue chewed her lip anxiously.

“Katara…?”

No response.

" _Katara_."

...Yue moved closer and closer, sliding the door closed behind her. Coming right to the edge of her bed, the princess carefully sat upon it, just a few feet from Katara as she slept peacefully. Yue, carefully, reached to the furs she was wrapped in… She gingerly began to pull back, back, back…

Yue couldn’t help but gasp, covering her mouth quickly in shock as she stared down at Katara… Sokka had been right.

Black hair, just as he had said.

The ocean spirit _was in_ Katara. Yue still couldn’t believe it- she didn’t _want_ to believe it. Everything weighed on Yue in this moment. The Fire Nation coming into her home, hurting her people, her spirits…Tui’s words to her from the night before…

Katara sacrificing herself just as Yue had…It had all been _real_.

Yue broke. She sunk to the ground in a heap and began to cry softly, muffling her sobs with her palms.

On the bed, Katara finally stirred a bit, awakened by the soft sound of crying nearby…She moved, sitting up and looking down to the floor, where the sound was coming from. There sat the princess, curled into herself as she sobbed on the bedroom’s cold floor.

“Princess—?!“ Katara cried out, shocked. Waking up with a rush of adrenaline, ready to go into attack mode.

Katara moved to Yue, coming to the floor and hugging the girl as she broke down loudly, _violently_ , into sobs.

“I’m so sorry…” was all the princess could say as she laid her head against Katara’s shoulder. “It’s all my fault…!”

Katara was quick to quell the princess, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “Yue, no, please don’t say stuff like that!”

Yue just shook her head, looking up at the younger girl with carnal grief. “It _is_ though! If I had given the moon spirit my life, you wouldn’t be _cursed_ like I am!” Yue continued to cry and cry.

“Princess, it’s _not_ a curse…” Katara said, wiping Yue’s cheeks softly with her thumb.“…Did Sokka tell you about the spirit and I?”

Yue shook her head. “Not in detail, no…”

Katara beamed.

“Yue, it was _amazing_. I felt so powerful… I got into the water with the koi fish and the _ocean spirit_ came to me! He overtook me— And, I know that sounds scary but it was exhilarating! My bending had never been stronger…”

Yue swallowed hard. She tried to picture in her mind such a sight; Katara harnessing the same power the princess wielded, but somehow stronger…Yue had known Katara was strong before this; She had seen her take on Master Pakku _alone_ …

“Your brother said you drove away the Fire Nation…” Yue said, barely in a whisper.

“I _did_.” Pride dripped from Katara’s voice. “All I could think about was keeping my people, _our_ people safe.” She glanced down to her hands. “…Sokka said I seemed different. He told me he watched my hair turn black when I came back from the water… then I lost it on Zhao’s soldiers.”

… Yue didn’t say anything. Continuing to picture the sight in her mind, she needed to know nothing more. She could see Katara, her bending immaculate thanks to La, decimating entire swaths of Fire Nation troops like mere insects.

“I don’t really remember anything.” Katara sighed. “…Just the warmth. The feeling of being in the water.”

Yue had wondered before what La felt like… She remembered being told the stories of the Koi as a little girl, that Tui was a peaceful figure, but La was a warrior spirit. They were each other’s opposites; light and dark in an eternal dance.

She wondered what that power felt like. She wondered if it was anything similar to the overwhelming tranquility she felt from Tui…

Yue almost didn’t want to know.

“I guess you and I aren’t too different now, princess.” Katara gave her a weak smile.

 _Were_ they similar? Did Katara even know the gravity of just what she possessed now? Yue wanted to question her, to ask her what it felt like, what she would do if the power became overwhelming, if she'd be able to cope...

Before Yue could act on such a thing, Katara moved, standing up off of the floor and holding out her hand to Yue. 

“We really should go see Aang. You know he’s always good at cheering people up…. Plus, I’m sure he wants to see you’re okay, too.”

Talking to the Avatar, the savior of all, would more than likely give Yue _some_ peace _._ Katara was right. Yue nodded, taking Katara's hand and standing up next to her. 

“Things will work out in the end, princess, I'm sure of it. We just have to stick together."

"Seems easier said than done..." Yue hated to be so pessimistic, so hopeless, but could she be blamed? 

"Sokka and Aang and I have already been through so much together… We’re a team. You're a part of that team now, Yue.”

Yue allowed herself to smile at that. 


End file.
